Capitulo 2: Una nueva gerrera Aparece
by Fantasis
Summary: LA NUEVA GERRERA ES BRA LA HIJA DE VEGETA Y BULMA..! espero que les guste..!


2 Capitulo: Una nueva Gerrera aparece

Pasaban los dias en la monta a paoz donde todos los jovenes z entrenaban ... En exepcion una jovencita que miraba atentamene a sus amigos..

Y en ese momento escucho una voz conocida que le digo .Oye no vas a entrenar ?  
- bra: huumm? emm SE OR PICOLO - ella lo Miro con ojos llorosos Picolo: que te sucede bra porque lloras .? - Bra: Em nada se or no se preucupe estoi bien- con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro Picolo: Bra te conosco desde que naciste cuantame lo que sucedio-con cara muy seria Bra: esta bien se or picolo lo que sucede es que me acorde lo que mi papa le digo a trunk un dia mientrasentrenaba ...

Inicio Flash Back

En el jarin de c.c Padre e hijo entrenaban muy duro .. cuando tomaron un peque o descanso una ni a se acerco con una baneja de alimentos y bebidas para su padre y hermano.. pero escucho la primera pregunta de su hermano trunks entonces decidio esconderse detrasduna de las plantas en el jardin y escucho atentamente la conversacion...

Trunks: pap ? te puedo preguntar algo-algo confuso Vegeta : que sucede ? Trunks: Tu crees que bra podria convertirse en super sajayin ? - algo asustado Vegeta: Ehhhh ? .. SUUU-PPEER-SAA- JAA-YII-INN ? - GRITANDO Y A LA VES PREUCUPADO Trunks: em sii ... yo pude convertirme en super sajayin a la misma edad que ella y como ella tambien tiene sangre sajayin ... -pero fue ierrumpido por su padre Vegeta: NOOOO JAMAZ SE CONVERTIRA EN SUPER SAJAYIN ... ELLA TIENE QUE VIVIR JUNTO A SU MADRE COMO TERRICOLA POR MAS QUE NO ME AGRADE NADA QUE MI HIJA SEA OMO UNO DE ESOS INSECTOS..-MUI ENOJADO Trunks Perooo... emmmm - Dijo algo confuso Vegeta: ue sucede ?-molesto lansando una mirada de amenasa Trunks pero si bra quiere aprender artes marciales ? - dijo intrigado Vegeta: NOOO ME IMPORTA SI LE GUSTA O NO .. ESA ES MI DECISON Y POR MAS QUE ME DUELA PROHIBIRLE ALGO LO TENDRE QUE HACER PARA CUIDARLA DE CUALQUIER PELIGRO .. LOS SIENTO MUCHO POR ELLA PERO NOQUIEO QUE LE PASE NADA DE MALO ... TRUNKS ? Trunks: haa?que que sucede papa ?  
vegeta: Prometeme algo ... Trunks: quee ? inrigado Vegeta : MUY SERIA Y FRIAMENTE DIJO: NUNCA ENTRENES A BRA Y NO PERMTAS QUE NADIE LE ENSE E NADA DE ESO ... PROMETEMELO TRUNKS ... MIENTRAS YO VIVA EN ESTE RIDICULO MUNDO NADIE LO ARA .. ME LO PROMETES -ENFANDADO Trunks:pero .. pero papa ..-vegeta lo interrumpio Vegeta: PRRROOOMEETELOO MALDICIIONN-MUY MOLESTO Trunks : esta bien papa -muy triste

DESPUES LOS SAJAYINES EMPESARON A ENTRENAR .. MIENTRAS QUE ATRAS DE UNA PLANTA UNA NI A SALIO LLORANDO HACIA A SU HABITACION

Fin de Flash Back

Picolo: haci que es eso loque te hizo cambiar de opi ion sobre las artes marciales Bra: mi papa No confia en mi -llorando Picolo:tu papa es un idiota bra tu tienes algo especial ... que ni gohan tiene .. me encantaria entrenarte enserio Bra: gracias se or picolo acepto su propuesta ... entrenare para volverme la mas fuerte del universo ... se lo juro Picolo con una sonrisa dijo : esta bien bra yo te ayudare

ENTONCES BRA SALIO CORRIENDO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA SUS AMIGOS YCOMENO A ENTRENAR JUNTO A PAN

Y Luego se escucho decir de la boca de picolo

Lo seras bra lo seras..!

Pasaban meses de entrenamiento para los jovenes z . pero trunks y goten llevaban ventajas ellos ya se pueden converir en super sajyin ...

pero ahun haci entrenaban muy duro ...

EN LA MONTA A PAOZ

Milk: GOOOOOOOOOOTEEENN, PAAAAAAANNN A COMERRRRR..!  
Los jovenes escucharon los gritos (bueno todos enla monta a los oyo) ELLOS SONRIERON Y DIJIERON:

Goten: ufff...! al fin a comer tengo muchisima habre y muy cansado bueno... vamos pan ?  
Pan : siiii yo tambiien estoi muy cansadaa tio goten ..! vamonos... adioz se or picolo nos veremos ma ana emprano .. adios moronn ,yancha,puar,trunks,bra,chaoz..!  
Goten : Adiozz nos vemos ma ana..!

TODOS : ADIOSS NOS VEMOS...!  
R Despues picolo les dijo a sus pupilos : BUENOO jovenes ES MEJOR QUE VALLAN A SUS CASAS ES HORA DE ALMORZAR..!

TODOS MENOS BRA DIJIERON : ESTA BIEN SE OR PICOLO NOS VEMOS MA ANA ADIOSS..!

todos se fueon volando cuando trunks se detuvo ...

Trunks: aahhh ..? Braa... no vas a venir..?  
Bra: segia pateando y concentrando su ki sin escuchar nada de lo que le decia trunks ...  
Trunks: ..! TE ESTOY HABLANDO-dijo enojadoo Bra: haaa ?mmm perdon tunks que quieres.? adonde vas ?  
Trunks: ayyyyyyyy braa ...! estas en otro planeta .! -enfadado .. el se or picolo nos dijo que nos retiremos para ir a comer..!  
Bra: haa.. perdon .. emmm mejor ve tu dile a mama que ire mas tarde..!.. me quedare a entrenar..!  
TRUNKS Y PICOLO SE SORPRENDIERON AL ESCUCHAR LO QUE DIJO BRA..!

Trunks: estabien bra .. te vere luegoo adios se or picolo..!

Picolo: adios trunks ... llegale mis saludos a bulma..! -con una risa TRUNKS SE FUE VOLANDO.. AHUN SORPRENDIDO .. Y MIENTRAS VOLAVA DIJO : NO BRA NOO -muy angustiado..! ... pero decidio quedarse a escuchar lo que decian esos dos cerca del lugar.

PICOLO MIRA ATENTAMENTE A BRA Y DIJO PARA SI MISMO: " ESTA PEQUE A SERA FISICAMENTE IGUAL QUE BULMA .. PERO .. PEROO ES IGUAL A SU PADRE.. ORGULLOSA Y TESTARUDA Y MUI FUERTE INCLUSO MAS QUE EL ...! " /QUIERO VER TU PODER AL MAXIMO PEQUE A ... / -CON UNA SONRISA ANsIOSA Y A LA VES NERVIOSA..!

Bra: que se va a quedar mirandome haci como un baboso se or picolo ? - con una mirada desafiante ( como su madre)..!  
Picolo: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? de que hablas mocosa maleducadaa? eres igual de pesada que tu mama ..!- con mucha verguenza.!  
Bra: ajajajajajajajaaj que tonto es .. yo soy bra brielf entendio ..? y Soy la Princesa Sajayin ... me debes respeto entendioo..?- getos igual a los de vegeta..!  
Picolo: EEEEEEE? HAAAAAAYY MOCOOOSAAA ERES IGUAL DE TONTA Y TESTARUDA Y ORGULLOSA COMO TU TONTO PADRE..! - ENFADADO..!

AL INSTANTE PICOLO SE DIOCUENTA QUE SUS PALABRAS LE DOLIERON MUCHO A BRA..!  
Bra: lo se...e...ee... see..ee.. ..ooo..rr perdoneme .. mejor me voii... adios...-entre zollosos y intentando volar..!

Picolo : NOOOO BRAA ESPERA .. .. en ese momento bra se trompesoo al intentar volar...! pero fue atrapada por picolo..!

Bra: MAAAAAAAAALLDIICIIIOOOOOOONN CIIERTOO QUEE NO SE VOLARRR.. DEMONIOS SOY TAN TAN ...- LLORANDO Picolo: oye como es eso que no saves volar .. pero si trunks desde que nacio volava .. -soprendido Bra: queee es lo que acabo de decir se orr..? .enfadada Picolo: emm...perdoname bra..!  
bra: separandose de el - dejemolos hacii .. porfavor no vuelva tocarme ..!  
Picolo: jajaja identica a ... pero se tapo la boca asustadoo..!  
Bra: A MI PAP - dijo triste... lo se se or picolo... peroo -fue interrumpida por picolo Picolo:NOO BRA PERDONAME TU .. SOY UN INCESIBLE COMO TU PADRE... AII NOO PERDONAME BRA..! ES QUE SO...-INERRUMPIDO Bra: no se or picolo dejeme terminar de hablar- YO A MI PAPA LO VEO COMO TODO UN PRINCIPE .. PODEROSO ,ORGULLOSO,... EL SERA MALO Y INsENcIBLE COMO USTED DICE PERO LO AMO DEMAcIADO PARA NO IMPORTARME LO QUE QUIENSEN LOS DEMAS save ..? AHUN ME ACUERDO CUANDO EL ME LLEVABA DE COMPRAS , SIEMPRE ME CELABA CON ALGNOS INSEPTOS QUE ME MIRABAN , ME CUIDABA, ME LLEVABA DE COMPRAS, ERA UN GRAN PADRE...! ERA... .se detuvo y comeno a llorar Picolo: ay bra lo siento mucho se cuanto querias a tu papa ... seguro el debe estar mui orgulloso de ti.. esto muy seguro Bra: een..serr..iiooo... se... oor... entre sollozos Picolo: Muienserio .. ahora deja de llorar que eso no hacen las princesas..-seriamente Bra: pero no soy digna de llamarme pincesa sajayin si ni se volar-ristemente Picolo: eso no importa tu eres una princepa porque tupadre fue uno de los principes mas poderoso en el planeta vegeta.! Bra: gracias se or ... Y HORA ME CONVERTIRE EN SUPER SAJAYIN ..! .GRITANDOLO Piolo: QQQQQQQQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? ESTAS LOCA .. ESO ES IMPOSIBLE SOLO llevas MESES DE ENTRENAMIENTO.. - SORPENDIDO BRA: Pues, onbserva y aprende... EN ESE MOMENTO EL KI DE BRA AUMENTABA

PICOLO MUI SORPRENIDO NO POIA CREER LAFUERZA DE ESTAJOVEN Y LA CONFIANZA EN SI MISA MUCHO MASQUE LA DE VEGETA Y BULMA JUNTOS...

DESPUES DE TODO BRA ... AUMENTABA SU KI.. EL CIELO SE TORNO NEGRO Y UVO MUCHOS RAYOS Y DEL CUERPO DE BRA SALIAN CHISPAS Y CORRIENTE ELECTRICA .. HASTA QUE El COLOR DE PELO SE TORNABAA AMARILLO Y SUS OJOS CELESTES CLARO Y UNA ENORME FUERZA ..  
Despues Que picolo vo esto Se tiro l suelo dijo... NO PUEDE SERRRRR " ESTA NI A LLEGO AL PODER DE GOKU EN TAN POCOS MESES ESTO ES MUY INCREIBLE"

DESPUES DE ESTO EL CIELO VOLVIO A LA NORMALIDAD Y BRA SE DESMAYO Y ANTES QUE SE CAIGA AL SUELO PICOLO LA AGARRO ENTRESUS BRASOS Y DESPUES DE TODO ESTO PICOLO DIJO..

HA NACIDO UNA UEVA GERRERA..!

FIN


End file.
